44. His Butler, Sneering
His Butler, Sneering (その執事、嘲笑, Sono Shitsuji, Chōshō) is the forty-fourth episode of the Kuroshitsuji anime, and the eighth episode of Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus. Summary Temporary worker Grell Sutcliff is to be released of confinement as of midnight that day; the management body of the Grim Reapers advise him to mend his attitude and apply himself more to his work. After leaving the room, Grell laughs and cheers. Ronald Knox comments about his enthusiasm, and Grell states that they simply made him clean and do chores for the whole confinement; he is especially happy about regaining his Death Scythe. Ronald says that it was not easy getting permission for its usage, and that he had to ask a girl at General Affairs. Grell promises to repay him via hard work, and remarks that it will be a fun night. In the meantime, Kelvin has shown Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, and Joker his cellar. Kelvin proclaims that he remembers perfectly the day he and Ciel first met. Five years ago, Kelvin and his wife attended Vincent Phantomhive's party. There, Lord Burton introduced Kelvin to Vincent and Ciel, and he was stunned by their beauty, particularly Ciel's. Ciel hid behind Vincent, prompting Vincent to explain that he is shy around strangers and that his health is fragile so he does not usually go to many places. Ciel raced toward Chlaus, who warmly exchanged greetings with him and Vincent. Vincent mentioned that Chlaus took a while; after Chlaus said that "German beauties are a chaste lot," Vincent stated that he should attempt to speak to them himself. Burton told Kelvin that Vincent is very sympathetic to philanthropic causes, but Kelvin was not listening, for he was much too awestruck with Vincent, Ciel, and Chlaus. Afterward, Kelvin devoted himself into investigating the Phantomhives, and eventually discovered their true nature as villainous nobles. Diedrich questioned Vincent's intentions for calling him back from Germany, and Vincent disclosed that he needs Diedrich's help for a certain job. When Diedrich complained, Vincent reminded him that he owes him for "that matter" in Windsor two years prior. Before Vincent could elaborate on the task, Kelvin nervously greeted him. Diedrich, then, suggested they go elsewhere, as they will only be interrupted; Vincent excused himself from Kelvin and followed Diedrich. As they walked together, Diedrich asked if Kelvin was someone Vincent knows, and Vincent pointed out that since Kelvin struck up a conversation with him then that probably is the case. Kelvin drew the conclusion that "special people are untouchable by those who are not special." That night, a distraught Kelvin yelled at his wife and daughter to leave him alone. He was repulsed by his own reflection, musing that he is too ugly to be with the Phantomhives. His desire to be able to touch Ciel grew so great that he underwent surgical procedures administered by Doctor, in order to become beautiful like a "bisque doll." His disgusted wife soon left him, but he did not mind it. Working as a philanthropist, he progressively gathered more children at the Renbourn Workhouse. Sometime later, Joker informed Kelvin that someone had attacked the Phantomhive Manor the previous night, and reported that Vincent, Rachel, and Ciel were killed. Kelvin, then, spiraled into despondency. One day, however, a man revealed to Kelvin that a purchaser of theirs have found Ciel, and that he and his group were excited to make the Phantomhive heir one of their lambs. Kelvin desperately pleaded to go with him to Ciel, but he could not get out of bed because he just had surgery. The man remarked that Kelvin is unlucky this time, and before departing, guaranteed that his comrades and he will play with Ciel "extra thoroughly" for Kelvin's sake. Joker tried to hold a frantic Kelvin back, as he struggled to go with the man despite having no legs. Kelvin says that "on that day," all of those who tortured Ciel were gone, and adds that Ciel must have been the one to kill them. He begs to have the same fate as them, asserting that he has prepared the ritual chamber, the sacrificial lambs (i.e. the children), and Ciel as well. Ciel shoots Kelvin. Appalled, Joker pulls out a sword and charges at Ciel, but Sebastian cuts off his arm. Both Joker and Kelvin fall to the ground, with the latter groaning about the agony he is experiencing. Kelvin implores to be killed like the cultists. Ciel steps on his head and tells him to "beg a demon." Joker entreats that Ciel refrains from killing Kelvin, for Kelvin is his and the other first-stringers' savior and without him, the children at the Renbourn Workhouse will not survive. Ciel points out that to save themselves, they obeyed Kelvin and kidnapped and sacrificed other children. Joker concedes that their actions are wrong, but Ciel counters that he is not wrong as he has fought to protect his world. He adds that there are only two kinds of people in this world: those who steal, and those who are stolen from, and that "today, I steal your futures." Joker falls back, laughing, and says that Ciel and Sebastian will lose something precious as well, for the Noah's Ark Circus troupe is on its way to Phantomhive Manor. He states that "all the witnesses disappear," which is why they have never been caught for their crimes. At the outskirts of the Phantomhive Manor, the first-stringers decide to split up. Peter and Wendy opt to go in from above; Dagger and Beast will take one side, and Jumbo will take the other. Subsequently, Jumbo encounters Finnian, and quickly attacks him. Joker claims that they are professionals and that they will eliminate anyone who crosses their paths on the job for any reason. Ciel declares that Joker should not underestimate the Phantomhive servants. Despite a seemingly grave head injury, Finnian gets up from the ground, relaying that he has strict instructions to not let anyone in the manor. He, then, assails Jumbo. A severely wounded Jumbo warns Peter and Wendy to run, saying that the manor is not normal. Elsewhere, Grell hastens his pace, as there will be souls to collect. Peter and Wendy, in the meantime, are traversing by jumping from tree to tree. They spot Jumbo's corpse from afar. Peter and Wendy attack Finnian out of anger, inducing Finnian to retaliate by punching and dislodging the tree they are at. The duo, then, utilizes their trapeze skills to maneuver around the outside of the manor, with Finnian running to catch up to them. Finnian pledges that he will protect the manor, since Ciel has sheltered and treated him well. Peter and Wendy lure Finnian to head up to the roof of the manor. Afterward, they leap down with a string held between them so that they can slice Finnian in half. Before they can achieve their goal, Wendy is shot in the head by a sniper, much to the horror of Peter. He is forced to dive for cover when the sniper relentlessly sends bullets in his direction, and he briefly wonders how big of an army Ciel has. Peter, then, jumps on a roof and discovers a multitude of rifles. He is surprised to learn that the rifles do not have scopes, and yet, Wendy was defeated in one shot from a wide distance. Across from him, on another roof, Mey-Rin shoots, hitting Peter in the arm. She easily and efficiently employs a massive amount of rifles. Peter urgently tries to run away and nearly falls off the roof but saves himself. After examining the roof Mey-Rin is on, he realizes, to his disbelief, that there is only one shooter all along, and that all the rifles are there to reduce the loading time. He attempts to escape, and during his maneuver, he comes to fully understand Mey-Rin's skills a bit too late and is shot by her. The loud noise of Peter crashing into the manor wakes Elizabeth Midford up, but Tanaka assures her that nothing is amiss and encourages her to go back to bed. Behind Tanaka is Peter's corpse. Characters in Order of Appearance *Grell Sutcliff *Ronald Knox *Kelvin *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Joker *Vincent Phantomhive (flashback) *Chlaus (flashback) *Diedrich (flashback) *Doctor (flashback) *Peter *Wendy *Jumbo *Beast *Dagger *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Elizabeth Midford *Tanaka Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus